Jotara's story Light campaign
by link10020
Summary: One man three stories. the tales of a young man against the undead as he searches for his daughter. he will fight monsters not even hell can match on his quest to avenge two families lost to the plague!


Jotara's story

Campaign of light

Chapter Two: The first tragedy

Disclaimer I do not own Dawn of the dead but I own Jotara and his story. there are three campaigns. light dark and neutral. this is light

Long ago there was an evil sorcerer who mastered the art of resurrection. he turned the recently deceased into his army and destroyed towns kingdoms countries. as a last resort some powerful magic users created a new moon and banished the necromancer onto it. there he could do no more damage to the world.

Unfortunately the plan didn't entirely work. for four years there was peace but then when people looked up into the sky they saw the moon that was now home to the dark sorcerer. then once again the army had risen. those that fell to the army soon joined their ranks. all seemed lost. but a year later when the civilized world seemed destined to be destroyed the bodies of the dead stopped walking, fell to the ground and turned to dust. the moon was to far for the magic to reach the world. and so for hundreds of years this was how it went. four years of peace and then one year of chaos. the name soon took hold and the whole planet adopted this as the official name.

Three hundred years after the banishment of the necromancer who's name had long been forgotten a young boy named Jotara sat inside his home during the year of chaos. "Mommy why can't we leave town anymore?" the mother looked at the boy sternly and said "Jotara it is the year of chaos why can't you understand that?" The boy got upset and shouted at hit mother "Because nobody tells me what the year of chaos is! They say i'm to young and if you don't tell me i will leave the walls of this town and find out myself!" The mother looked terrified at the thought of this and took a minute to decide the best course of action. She told him that she couldn't explain it that he had to see for himself what it was so she took him to the walls of the town and started the accent upstairs to the lookout tower.

She held up her son so he could see the world outside. Jotara saw people walking around and didn't think much of it until he looked closer. he saw they had ripped clothes rotten flesh and he just noticed that some were missing arms, legs, some were cut at the waist. the mother explained that if you were bitten by one you had less than a week before you died. she took him home and told him that he should not tell any of his friends about what he had seen.

For several months he had nightmares about being outside when something terrible happened. the gate to the outside had caught fire! the towns people had tried to put it out but the wooden gates fell. the dead outside looked stupidly through the opening for a few seconds before they came in. the fresh ones could run but the rotten ones could only stumble through or walk to their meal. the towns people had run for their lives barricading themselves inside the buildings with the thickest walls and most secure doors they had.

Jotara heard the commotion from inside his house. People screaming knights running in to stop the undead soon his mother came in the door. "Jotara!" she screamed as she saw him "Get Shara we have to leave!" She looked at her son in horror as he told her that his sister was playing at her friends house. the friend she was visiting happened to live close to the doors of the town. the two burst out of their home to find her. they soon spotted her running towards them followed by a bearded man stumbling along and a newly turned woman. The mother ran forward to fight off the woman. soon the three were locked in desperate battle. as soon as all seemed lost a guard fought off the undead and helped the family to a lookout tower

"Right" saidthe stern looking knight," I am going to destroy the staircase leading up here so they don't get in." The mother stopped him first. "Not yet" She turned to her children "I want you to know that i love you both and will never forget you. always remember that a strong heart will defeat any threat you face." She showed her arm to the knight and jotara instantly understood what was happening. "Mommy no!" the young boy shouted as he ran toward her. "I don't want you to go!" The mother was already feeling faint as she said it will be all right "say a prayer for me will you." she said. she told the sobbing boy to protect his sister as he let go from holding his mother for the last time. the mother didn't walk down the stairs because she then passed away and fell down the stair case.

The undead moved toward the fresh meat as the knight lit the fuse to destroy the stairs. the group then left for another room and waited. soon there was a defining BOOM as the only way in or out was destroyed. Jotara and Shara moved into the room where the stairs had lead and saw a freshly turned knight looking at them. He made it up the stairs before they were destroyed. the knight attacked both children and they both were infected. the knight in the other room ran in and disposed of his former comrade. there was only three days left till the year of chaos was over so the young children could have made it. the next day Shara was already starting to turn. "Hang in there sis only a few days until we can leave. we won't turn." Jotara said to his sister as she lay dying on the floor. She looked at him and said quietly "make sure i don't hurt anyone when i go okay. After i die and see mother i will tell her that you made it. you are strong like father. Tell him we said good-bye."

Jotara hugged his sister as she passed away. they kept her chained up in a separate room until it was over. Jotara wanted the virus to take hold before the day of peace came when the chaos would end. but his wishing was no use and he became known as the first viral survivor. when their father came home from another village and heard the news he broke down crying. he had lost his wife and daughter. He spent the rest of his life bumming off others to get money to spend at the bar. The father of the viral survivor was nothing more than a drunkard.

Everybody expected the virus to awaken in Jotara when the next year of chaos came but he amazed everyone. while the virus was dormant in his body he developed an immunity and survived. when he entered his teens he got his own place in a town at the other side of the country.


End file.
